


Урок в бесконечности

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: "Те, кто не может извлечь уроки из истории, обречены повторять ее". Джордж Сантаяна. (Профессор Биннс знает это лучше, чем большинство). 
Автор пытался понять причину, почему уроки профессора Биннса так скучны, и решил, что, возможно, тот просто потерял веру в человечество.
Перевод на русский фика kinzeylee "Lessons in Continuity".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936821) by [kinzeylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinzeylee/pseuds/kinzeylee). 



_Я хочу увидеть всё_ , — думал он и именно поэтому никогда не пытался уйти дальше за грань. (Если бы он только знал тогда, что это _всё_ окажется не слишком разнообразным!)

Сначала он пытался зажечь в них интерес. Он стоял у доски, принимая забавные позы, выкрикивая: «Восстание гоблинов! Откройте учебники на странице 359...» — и, конечно, они смеялись, радовались, а его уроки были, пожалуй, самыми забавными во всей школе. (Но когда прошли экзамены, оказалось, что половина из учеников всё равно провалилась. Красные чернила пачкали работы, словно кровь).

Он наблюдает за тем, как меняется мир с каждым новым выпуском, рассчитывает, сколько пройдет лет, прежде чем его ученики достигнут ключевых постов. Он смотрит и ждет.

Наступает день, когда он забывает, чего именно ждет.

Вот мальчик в очках. В классе всегда есть какой-нибудь мальчик в очках. Мальчики в очках будут всегда (в мире, в Хогвартсе, в его классе).

А еще есть мальчик с темными волосами и бледной кожей, мальчик, который может пойти очень далеко, способный, если пожелает, изменить мир. (И, как он узнал на опыте, такие мальчики — они всегда этого желают, всегда!)

— Восстание гоблинов, — говорит он. — Откройте учебники на странице 359...

Этот мальчик войдет в историю и сам станет историей. (Они всегда так делают).

Он не занимается фантазиями. С чего вдруг, раз это урок истории? Все, чему он учит, основано исключительно на фактах с минимумом домыслов. В конце концов, прошлое изучают для того, чтобы предвидеть будущее. Кому нужен прогноз, основанный на фальсификациях? Как и большинство историков, он старается узнать правду.

Конечно, правда бывает разная, этого он не может отрицать. В каждом историческом документе есть отклонения от первоисточника. Только сложив вместе множество точек зрения, можно увидеть целостную картину. Так что, история, можно сказать, вполне точное искусство, почти наука. (Какая жалость, что это магическая школа, где студенты не слишком жалуют научный подход).

Со второго ряда слышится тихий храп. Он продолжает диктовать урок.

Вот девушка с рыжими волосами. Ее язык остер, но ум острее, и он вздыхает, сдаваясь без борьбы, ведь всё мужское внимание в помещении обращено к ней, а не к нему.

(Иногда она учится в Гриффиндоре, иногда в Слизерине, но всегда на том или другом факультете, она горячая или холодная, но никогда не умеренно-спокойная посередине этих крайностей. Она огненный шторм, идущий с юга, несущий разрушения, забвение. Блеск в её глазах говорит ему, что она тоже это знает...)

— Прошу внимания, — произносит он, но никогда не получает желаемого.

Идет война, но — опять и снова — война была всегда.

Он ждет в своем кабинете, что его навестит старый важный волшебник. Нет, это не будет визит вежливости, не подумайте, с ним такого не случается. Нет, он ждет, что это будет важная встреча, вызванная крайней необходимостью.

Но ученый старец никогда не приходит.

(Первые несколько раз он сам ищет того _самого главного_ волшебника. Ему просто хочется быть полезным, в конце-то концов! Его личные записи и старые фолианты могли бы изменить ход войны. Он мог бы сказать: _Нет, нет, Грипхук Великий поступил вот так и был разбит через три месяца... Бринальд Храбрый использовал эту тактику, чтобы изменить общественное мнение в свою пользу..._ ) Времени всегда не хватает.

Он ждет в своем кабинете, пока свеча, зашипев, не гаснет с лёгким дымком.

Есть мальчик с темными волосами и есть девочка с огненно-рыжими, а еще есть любовь. Не обязательно между этими двумя, но она присутствует где-то в уравнении. В том же уравнении всегда есть смерть.

Если это история любви, то трагическая. Никакой нежной романтики, только огненный шторм оголённых эмоций. У рыжеволосой девушки не бывает иначе. Блеск её глаз предрекает ей смерть.

И смерть в такой истории тоже трагическая. Тем или иным способом он убивает её. Она умирает из-за (ради) него.

Но это классические элементы каждой истории во все времена: любовь и смерть, девочка и мальчик. Он смотрит, как перед ним пишется новая сказка... (давным-давно жили-были...)

— Восстание гоблинов. Откройте в учебниках страницу 359...

Он видит, как старинные волшебные роды погружаются в пучину безумия и болезней, только чтобы не допустить проникновения к ним новой нечистой крови. Он замечает, как старые волшебные неиспользуемые традиции забываются, а невежество и паранойя захватывают все больше умов, как множатся войны, как семьи распадаются и теряют всё. Он наблюдает, как министерство становится все массивнее и неповоротливее, видит пытки магглов, уничтожение магической крови руками и палочками самих же магов. Ему не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы предсказать, что будет потом. Снова мальчик с темными волосами и девочка с огненно-рыжими, соединённые временем и старыми сказками — посмеет ли он сказать? — судьбы.

Снова мальчик с бледной кожей сидит на его уроке, держа мир, как кусок глины, в своих руках. Снова выбор. (Каким бы он ни был, реки крови всё равно прольются). Мальчик смотрит на него, через него, как если бы он был только призраком.

Нет, ему не нужно быть провидцем. Достаточно быть учителем истории.

— Восстание гоблинов, — говорит он. — Откройте учебники на странице 359, — и не удивляется, когда ни одна страница не переворачивается.

_Я хочу увидеть всё_ , — подумал он и остался. Год проходил за годом, десятилетия складывались в столетия.

(и в осознание, что по сути ничего на свете не меняется).


End file.
